Pumpkins
by summerssevenseas
Summary: White was more scarier than the pumpkins, and was one heck of an actress. Cilan hopes to never experience that again. And hopes to never act in any plays she does for holidays.


**Eto= uhhh, or Errrr...**

**Aho= Dumb ass.**

**Hai= Ok, or, I understand.**

* * *

White was running over to the Sonyo Gym Leaders' mansion, a pumpkin in her fragile hands. She was giggling to herself as she ran with her Dewott by her side, a matching outfit as hers. She was dressed in a Phantom Opera theme, which made most people look and smile, and some would whisper to each other as they admired her costume. She has a white half-mask that just barely covers her nose, but didn't. A cape, black on the outside and a red velvet on the inside, was dragging behind her, flying around by the wind passing her as she ran, and a dress shirt was was slightly big for her as it went past her fingers slightly. Her dress pants were pure black and a rose was in her hand along with the pumpkin.

Her Dewott was wearing a similar design, but opposite. Instead of a White mask, it was black, and it covered the other half of his face. He was wearing a white bowtie and a red cape, black on the inside instead of out.

"Come on Bleach, the trio are throwing a super cool haunted house for tonight! I can't wait to help out with the surprises! I'm going to carve the pumpkins!"

Bleach yelled in glee, slightly panting over the long run, but laughing with White nonetheless.

It was halloween, one of Whites favorite days of the year. Her true favorite day of the year is Day of the Dead, Dia De Los Muertos, because her mothers side of the family is hispanic. Of course, even though she looked nothing like her mother other for hair color, they loved the same things. (And those things were WEIRD) Plus, since she was still considered a child, she'd get to go on November 1st, which is tomorrow, and eat sugar skulls all day. She absolutely loved candy.

White slowed down her pace as the mansion came into view, and after a pause of slowing down, she let the exhilaration get to her. She sprinted towards it in a lightning speed, leaving Bleach to roll his eyes. He knew his trainer was good friends with Cilan from the trio, after that battle, a back to back conversation went between them, and they started to like each other and became good friends.

Arriving at the mansion, White smiled in delight as she saw Cilan and a few of her other friends setting up some things outside. Cobwebs were being scattered expertly by her sister, Winter, and her (Soon to be) Boyfriend, Kellyn.

Leaf and Gary were setting up hidden lights inside the bushes under the cobwebs and Ash and Misty were literally painting flowers, like that scene in Alice in Wonderland where the cards were panting the roses red.

Cilan was doing the hard part. Carving the pumpkins. He was probably the only one out of White's friends who can do this right. All of her friends always had their own specialties on Halloween, but they couldn't really do much else.

"Hey guys! I brought a pumpkin!" White yelled, holding up her pumpkin. Cilan looked over and smiled sheepishly. "White, I said you didn't have to get me a pumpkin. Its no big deal."

White pouted and turned to the side. "This pumpkin IS a big deal! I grew it myself!" She said, then smiled naughtily. "Of course, I made it out of feelings, unlike you. You make nothing out of feelings."

Cilan grouchily stomped up to her and snatched the pumpkin, not saying a word as he stomped right back to his work place. White laughed and decided to go inside to see how the others were doing. Bleach stayed outside to help the others.

"Hi guys!" White yelled, bursting through the doors. She looked around and gasped. She nearly fainted. Skeletons were everywhere and blood was painted on the walls, fake blood of course. There was fake dead bodies which made her shiver, and Purlions were scattered around, all painted black to scare the hell out of people. White smiled.

"This is the BEST HAUNTED HOUSE EVEEER!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air and running around.

Chili, Cress, Bryanna, and Clair were inside as well. Only Chili and Clair were dressed up, which was surprising. They were laughing too, and Clair was attempting to scare Bryanna with creepy expressions. Bryanna ended up chasing her everywhere...

Sighing in content, White touched a hand on her face. She absolutely loved being with her friends, and on Halloween, its even better. But this was the first time she was making a haunted mansion. She's only been in one, not make one. She had no idea what to do.

"Ah, this place is going to be awesome. Ah! What are we doing to get people to come? So far, we only put out flyers, but that couldn't be enough..."

Cress looked over and smiled. "Burgh, Paul, Dawn, Solana, and Lunick are out to give out flyers to as many passerby as possible. Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith, and Kate are around the region with signs, all have a Staraptor to get them back just in case. Ben and Summer are dressed up and are doing a play in Nimbasa to catch peoples attention. Lots of people are going to come, don't worry."

White sweatdropped. "You guys are going a little extreme, going all over the region to just get people to come..."

Raising an eyebrow, Cress chuckled. "Do you want to scare three people or a hundred." That was more of a statement than a question...

White sighed in defeat and shook her head as if saying "What do I have to lose?" and looked around some more. The path was set up like a maze, but it wasn't. Whatever way you went, you will always end up at the end after turning at a corner 12 times. On 6, you would be lead up the stairs, then on 9, down them, and you will find the exit at the last turn. The way you got scared depended on which way you went, which made the haunted house more interesting than others. Every time you went in, as long as you don't go the same way, you would always have a different surprise in it for you.

"I hope I get to go in before scaring anyone, that would be boring because I would already know the tricks..."

"That wont be a problem." White looked behind her. Cilan was standing at the giant doorway. The rest of his costume was now on. He at first only had a dress shirt and pants, but now he was wearing a cape, much longer than White's, and had fangs. White giggled, because his skin was pale enough to make him look like a real vampire. He truly looked scary. But for some reason, elegant, and possibly beauti-

Aw, hell no.

Suddenly, White slapped a hand on her face, not surprising anyone. She was weird like that. She'd do things unexpectedly and say the most weirdest things. Her interests were also weird. She loved to write, which was normal, but she also loved to draw on her black walls with silver marker, and stand on her desk while playing darts. She loved to climb out her window at night, whether she was sleeping at her house or at the Pokemon League, and stare up at the stars so she could count how many constellations. Sometimes, she would lock doors and attempt to kick them open, and look around for old movies so she could watch them and criticize them, and she'd laugh the whole way through a scary movie, even though she would be crying of fear. She loves being scared, because in the end she would laugh at herself on how stupid she was acting.

"White, nobody knows one another's methods to scaring everyone, its all kept secret. No one is aloud to go into the corner that we have created unless they decided to go through the haunted house themselves and have their partner take over for them, and if they do not have a partner, take someone elses free partner to take over if they are willing to."

"Oh... Thats a relief..." White looked sideways, pondering on something. "Eh...? Who's my partner?"

Cilan laughed, which looked extremely weird for his costume. "Its your brother of course, why is he running late? You're usually the one who is last."

White grinned devilishly. "Oh... He'll be taking a while."

Did little ol' me forget to tell the readers she loves to ruin her older brother's life?

_Meanwhile_

"WHITE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY COSTUME! FFFFFFFFFFF-"

_Back to the main plot... ^.^''_

Cilan gulped, thinking about what she has done. Tied him up like she did to him on easter? Cilan remembered how he asked her what she did to her brother once... He ended up worse than him. Right after she said "You wanna know? Okay." he ended up becoming a pork chop with an apple in his mouth. He never asked her about it again, and every time he saw her brother, he would look at him as if saying "Good luck with that one." Usually, that boy would occasionally give him a look that would strangely say "That one is yours." and he would laugh at it, because he though he was saying you better take her and keep her away from me, but he was too oblivious to get the message.

"Hehe... Welll~ lets get back to work..."

Night came by, and people were lining up like crazy. White turned out to be carving more than one face on each pumpkin, then was reminded that she didn't have to go so far. Not only that, but people who came for the haunted house brought some pumpkins as well, and soon, White was like a machine. She was lucky to have made her scaring corner before the pumpkins rolled in.

"PUMPKINS, PUMPKINS, PUMPKINS! I HATE THE WORD NOW! ARCEUS DAMNIT!" White threw a mini pumpkin to the ground in frustration. "Seriously! Do these people think we are desperate for pumpkins!? Are they crazy!? I mean, we already have, I dunno, A MILLION!"

Cilan was face down on the carving table, muttering the word pumpkins repetitively in a weird way that would make you think he is summoning the devil.

Black, who eventually came out to help after screaming at his sister, was staring horrifiedly at a pumpkin placed in front of him.

"I hate pumpkins. I will always hate pumpkins. Pumpkins are devils. Devils without faces. They force you to carve their faces out and they will always smile at the pain. They are devils, pure devils."

Clair and Chili walked up to us and chuckled. "Cilan, I'll take your place. Clair will take White's."

"FREEDOM!" White yelled, running over to her station. She wanted to scare the living hell out of people!

"Wait for me! I don't wanna bother being near a pumpkin!"

They made it to the station, which was being taken care of by Gary. He waved and left, leaving a giant stage for Cilan and White to take care of. It was not time for people to enter the haunted mansion, but the tickets were sold out, so they had to get down some practice and make sure the stage is set properly.

"Okay, lets review the story." Cilan said, taking the story he and White wrote.

"*Hai. *Eto... Its starts off with two friends who enter their home where they hide from detectives. They are the famous Black and White Phantom thieves. They come home after a days work of thieving and make things with... pumpkins..." White shivered. She forgot about that part. "And they make pumpkin pie and pumpkin ice cream. The girl, which is me, starts to act weird, and you notice. You start to get suspicious and things just, OH! I heard the doors open! Lets start, Lets start!"

The stage was contained by a one way mirror, so Cilan and White couldn't see the audience, which will help with their acting.

"Eh...White? I'm just an understudy for your brother, so please don't go harsh on me with your acting."

"Harsh?" White snorted. "I may be playing the scary role, but I'm not that good. I mean, I try to actually BECOME the person I'm acting, but its hard, so I'm not that scary. *Aho."

"IM NOT A DUMB ASS!"

White chuckled. "Anyways, I'm going to put on the mask of the girl. I don't wanna use the names from the script. Kilo and Cyra? Nice names, but it doesn't suit us. Kilo, for my brother, on the other hand..."

White and Cilan heard screaming from close by. Yup, they're coming.

They turned the lights off and set the pumpkin stuff in the small kitchen. The doors to the exit were closed off, so people could gather into the theater. Getting into position next to Cilan, White gagged. "Ugh, we have to eat some of that pumpkin pie. I think I may puke."

"Just become the person you are acting, then you will feel fine because the person you are acting loves pumpkin pie. Pumpkins in general."

"I already told you thats its not that easy!" White hissed, putting on a pouty face. Cilan just chuckled lightly, then put a hand on both his and Whites mouths.

"Hey, look. Its a stage... Wait, why are the doors blocked off?"

"Oh well, who cares? We get to see a play! Hehe~"

That sounded familiar, White thought. It sounded like... Bianca and Cheren!

"Hey, wait for us!"

"Yeah, seriously!"

Those were the new kids of the gang, they just started their adventure. They were probably going to battle Iris instead of White, because White is gone from her post a lot. If they ever wanted to battle the true champion, they would have to search for her when they're ready.

"HEEEY! Jeez, you guys are such kids! Why can't you guys be patient!"

"Like you're any better, Iris!"

Oh great, stupid Iris. You can't leave your post so easily like that! White thought, putting on the wig and vampire teeth she needed for the play. Cilan put on his wig and mask.

White took a deep breath, then let it out. "My character... A creepy yet cute girl, who hides the secret that she is a vampire from her best friend and partner in crime, but one day reveals it out of lust, and bites her best friend. They live on afterwards... I've got it."

She signaled Cilan to open the doors, which he did obediently. The play began.

"That was great! Hah, those cheesy detectives were a fluke! Can't you believe they thought they could catch us? We're the Black and White Phantom thieves, thats impossible!"

White put on a lustful look, smiling beautifully. "Yes, they are just insects. They couldn't possibly catch the two of us." Cilan paused for a second, frozen almost like ice. What was the look White pulled just now? It was like an elegant yet evil queen, and her voice! It was deeper, more mature. She wasn't White, not at all! She was Cyra. She was Cyra, the vampire of the two infamous thieves.

White took off her wig and shook her head, letting her hair fly around.

"No way, thats White!" They heard her friends whisper.

"Well, Cilan, why don't we eat some pumpkin pie?"

Cilan snapped out of his trance and nodded. "That sounds good. You like pumpkin ice cream right? I'll make some of that for you."

The two went into the kitchen, and White whipped out the pumpkin pie and set it on the table. She sat down and waited patiently for Cilan.

Cilan made a quick glance towards White and brought the ice cream to the table. "Well, your ice cream is served."

White smiled lovingly, and Cilan blushed. The faces she was making wasn't the usual faces at all. When she was angry, she would pout, if she was sad, she would be looking down all the time, if she was happy, a dopey lopsided grin would be placed on her face, and when she was neutral, she would just be smiling. But the way she expressed her emotions now... It's like she's trying to get him to fall in love with her. Which was probably working really well.

"Thank you." White said, dipping her spoon in slowly. She played with the icecream for a bit, making Cilan slightly confused. "What is it?" He asked unconsciously, almost gasping at what he said, but then remembered something; It was in the script. He was supposed to look confused and ask that. White just played him into doing it in real life!

"Oh, its nothing... Its just that I don't feel like eating anything pumpkin. Or anything food in particular... To human beings."

"...What...?" Cilan asked, slightly scared. What did she mean by food to human beings? Wait, script! Damnit, its the script! She smiled a sly grin and got up, walking over to Cilan's seat. He quickly got up and moved a step back. She reached out her hand and touched his chest, and he tried to step back, but ended up tripping. He scooted back as she continued to move forward, closer to him. "W-white? What are you-"

"Just having a treat. Nothing to worry about." Then Cilan froze. How was she able to use the lines from the script and turn it into something so real? She kneeled down, and crawled closer, and Cilan further scooted away. His back hit the wall, and his limbs turned numb. The stage darkened, and Cilan knew what the next scene was. She has to bite him. His face grew slightly numb with extra blood, and he knew he was blushing slightly, but payed no attention. Suddenly, White jumped up and covered Cilan's mouth, a cat-like grin on her face. Her teeth were visible in the smile, showing off her sharp fangs. Cilan jumped at the sudden action. He stared at her, completely overcome with fright. This was not White. This wasn't her at all.

The light turned black, a stray dim light shining on the two, and Cilan knew exactly what was next. White put her mouth of Cilan's neck and bit down. Not hard like a actual vampire, but good enough to look realistic in the dark light. Cilan flushed and mumbled nonsense under White's hand, struggling to get out of grasp, but he noticed how tight her grip was. Wasn't this just a play? Was she really trying to scare the living hell out of her friends? The scene ended, and the lights on both sides completely flickered out. White quickly got off and Cilan recovered, getting up and getting the new props up. He rolled in a bed and clicked it in place, then a few other unnecessary things. He got into the bed and White got behind the other side of the door. They waited for the lights to turn back on.

When the lights turned on, Cilan shot himself to s sitting position on the bed, then looked around. "W-where am I..." Then there was a knock on his door. He looked at the door and hesitated, before saying his lines shakily. "C-come in..." In came White, a bright smile on her face. Cilan's shoulders relaxed and he sighed. White ran over and sat on the floor, resting her arms on the mattress. "Hello, Cilan. I see you are awake. You passed out suddenly during dinner and I had quite a struggle getting you in bed. Are you okay?" Cilan noticed how she skipped over one of his lines, but he knew she did it on purpose. He stuck with his next lines, curious for what she had up her sleeve. "I'm fine, and definitely not ill. I guess I do not know what happened... White...?" White tilted her head questioningly. "Yes?" Cilan thought for a moment, then spoke up. "I had a very strange dream. You were in it. It was taking place during dinner, and you suddenly attacked me." White frowned for a moment, but smiled brightly. "You were dreaming something really weird. So you turned into a vampire? I don't think that would be so bad. I mean, they look pretty cool."

Now that wasn't in the lines at all.

"I see... Well, it was very scary. I hope to never experience that again..."

This was where the play was supposed to end, at that line. But White finished it off with one final reaction. She smirked slyly, her eyes transfixed on Cilan's. "You will never have to again."

And then the play ended. Screaming were heard from the other side of the glass, and Cilan noticed White holding in her laughter, but he was not laughing. His eyes were frozen on her at what she did. The play was supposed to end where White would give Cilan a comforting smile, and it was all supposed to be a dream. She turned it all around with that last line and reaction.

She was definitely a scary actress.

She was scarier than the pumpkins.

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
